The Hybrid And The Run Away
by ILoveMyNephewAndNiece99
Summary: Being chased through the woods by her past, brings an encounter Caroline never expected: On the fateful night of the full moon Caroline has a run in with a black wolf with haunting amber eyes. She doesn't know why the wolf captivates her so. There's just something about the wolf that entrances her. But she's not the only enchanted.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a Klaroline story! I also have another Klaroline story, so go check that out, and let me know if you want me to work on this one or the other one! because I couldn't decide :) Thanks, enjoy!**

* * *

Caroline was high tailing her way over twigs and branches.

She always loved the mystic falls forest, but it wasn't so appealing to her at the moment.

Why? you ask, well it might have something to do with the well trained assassin currently chasing her through it.

now I know this seems a little bit confusing, so let's head back a few minutes...

 _(A few minutes earlier...)_

Caroline stepped out of the store, heading towards her car, grocery bags in tow. she made it to the back of her car, keys in hand. before she could open the trunk, a male voice stopped her.

"Pardon me, ma'am,"

"I'm not a ma'am," she replied turning around, freezing as a spark of fear hit her like a bucket of ice water, she didn't know the male figure per say, but she did recognise the persona.

"Can I help you?" she bit out, trying and failing to keep the hostility from her voice.

A snake like a grin slithered its way out of the dark haired man,

"I have a message from your father," he stated. Pulling out a gleaming dagger, from his black trench coat, she glanced at it noticing the familiar symbol carved onto the hilt.

the bags and keys she was holding immediately dropped, the breaking of glass echoed throughout the parking lot, as a jar of tomato sauce shattered, it's red contents smeared across the pavement cruelly like the blood of a helpless victim.

"It's time to come home, Little Tiger,"

 _(Back to present time...)_

Caroline could run for an impressive amount of time, but the fear coursing through her veins right now was making it difficult to breath.

the adrenaline being the only thing keeping her moving, and not having a full blown panic attack.

admittingly it was a little stupid to run through the woods at night, on a full moon, but sadly there was no other option.

it seemed fate had a grudge against her because, at that moment, a growl could be heard through the thick darkness ahead of her. now due to the man hot on her trail, she couldn't stop running in the direction she'd chosen, not even when a big black furry wolf was flying towards her.

In his wolf form, Klaus tackled the fairy-like girl to the ground. Her hair becoming a flurry of blonde curls around her face, as she hit the hard forest floor.

Klaus' front paws landed on her stomach, he was just about to sink his canines into the milky flesh of the long slender throat arched on display for him. but he frowned confused, the girl wasn't crying or begging for her life, in fact, she hadn't even screamed on the way

down.

Rearing back, he looked at the peculiar girl.

He was met with a pair of the most magnificent blue-green eyes he'd ever seen, she had this intensely determined expression in her eyes. One look felt like a severe punch to his gut.

Now that he had a chance to fully look at her. she was beautiful, heart-stoppingly so.

Creamy fair skin, that his human hands ached to smooth over, a halo of blonde golden curls, that looked soft to the touch, all framed around a small delicate face. With delicious looking lips as red as the blood, that pumped through her body.

The sound of heavy breathing snapped Klaus back to the land of sanity, where he should be tearing into her carotid artery, not be in an admiring- awestruck- induced daze.

The same eyes that had enchanted him so were now peering at him curiously, the girl let out a long exhale, her warm breath felt amazing against his fur.

Caroline Stared up into the electric amber eyes of the transcendence like wolf creature, above her. he was mesmerising.

an inexplicable pull made her hand raise to stroke the soft black fur, it felt amazing against her skin.

with no control what so ever over his body. Klaus hummed leaning into the curious hand of the beautiful golden-haired girl, her skin felt like silk.

The little human was now gazing up at him with what looked suspiciously like awe? he expected to see fear, but never awe.

Leaning up on one elbow, Caroline slid her hand up from his snout and began gently running her fingers through the fur between the wolf's ears.

Her eyes took on a soft edge."Pretty eye's," she muttered.

Klaus laughed, wich sounded more like a growl, from a human's point of view.

Instead of running and screaming like a normal person would, from a gigantic wolf creature, she stayed calm and collected.

for goodness sake, there was still blood dripping down his deadly teeth from his past hunt.

She was becoming quite the enigma.

Caroline slowly extended to a seated position, making the large wolf rise with her.

She was so close, Klaus could feel the lightest brush of her nose against his.

The Moment was broken, when the distinctive sound of footsteps could be heard behind the pair.

Elijah stepped into the clearing he tracked his brother to after something had caught Klaus' attention.

He halted his steps, the sight before him, surprised the usually unfazed Elijah. It was quite comical, A pretty blonde girl sitting in front of a large wolf beast, and they were both just staring calmly at one another.

He was confused at the fact that his brother wasn't attacking the girl, the situating became much odder when the girl turned her head toward the new presence.

"Hey, hows it going?" The blonde nodded at Elijah, completely undisturbed at the sight of a stranger.

Elijah just chuckled at the greeting. saddened by the fact that they would have to kill another innocent, they couldn't keep her alive, she has seen too much. the word couldn't get around about two originals being in mystic falls, he didn't know for sure if she would say anything, but it was best not to take a chance. It was a shame though, the girl had kind eyes.

Klaus watched the different emotions pass over his brother's eyes, too fast for his eyes to read. he did catch a glimpse of the guilt before he took a step forward.

Klaus growled in warning, clearly understanding his intentions.

Elijah stopped his advance, at Klaus' warning growl. He watched astonished as his brother took a protective stance in front of the pretty blue-eyed girl.

His brother! The man who killed first and asked questions later, the one who said countless times that caring was a weakness.

The two brothers stare down got interrupted when a black-haired man wearing too much leather, sprinted into the emotionally charged clearing. Joining their little circle.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, except what I own.**

 **Sorry, I know this short. Hope you enjoy though! Reviews, questions and, constructive criticism are welcomed!**

* * *

Caroline's whole body tensed, her and the man's eyes locked assessing each other. The man was the first to react, he held the blade tight, running forward to attack the blonde.

Caroline shot up twisting around to land a kick to the dark haired man's stomach that had him skidding across the ground, taking leaves with him, Caroline stepped away from the wolf and his companion to settle in the middle of where the man's fallen body had landed.

He hissed getting back to his feet and came at her again, bringing the hand holding the blade forward to plunge into her heart.

Screw bringing her back alive, he would just have to tell his sire that he had no choice but to put his precious princess down in self-defense.

Caroline grabbed the man's wrist pulling it to the side, steering the blade away from her chest cavity, her other hand came up and clamped onto the knife transferring it from his hand to hers. She turned, her back to his, wrist still in hand she yanked sending him spiraling over her. He landed with a groan.

Caroline grabbed him by the shoulders bringing her knee up, sufficiently turning his nose into a broken bloody mess.

The man launched forward, gripping Caroline around the waist forcing her to the ground straddling her. His hand came to wrap its long fingers around her throat, keeping her still. The other hand snatched the blade from her, using her momentary distraction to slice a red line across her stomach.

{}

Klaus watched from a distance as the blue-eyed blonde and the dark haired man with a dagger fought for control of the situation. He felt a sort of pride for the girl, she clearly had the upper hand, her gracefulness corresponding with her lethal movements.

again he noticed her beauty, golden curls wild around her face, blue eyes alight like fire crackers, blood red lips parted from her heavy breathing. it was like he was in a trance because he was almost too late to see the grinning man force the petite girl to the ground.

Seeing the girl on the ground struggling, a feeling burned through Klaus' veins, something he hadn't experienced for another person since he was a human.

Fear,

and he didn't like it.

Watching the sharp blade getting closer to the girl that struck such a strong emotion in a man that doesn't feel, formed his next impulsive decision.

{}

"You know this could have gone so much easier if you would have just come quietly," he chuckled in exasperation.

Caroline bit her tongue to keep from reacting when he pressed the dagger into the wound, not to deep to be life threatening, but deep enough to seriously hurt.

"Its too bad though, your father is going to be dangerously upset, oh well," he finished raising his hand high in the air, the sun gleaming off the jagged edged sharp dagger.

"Awe is the puppet not so loyal to his master," Caroline grinned sweetly. really in no position to mock, but she just couldn't help herself.

"Oh I'm going to enjoy this," his arm came down.

Caroline quickly stopped the rushing strike, struggling to keep the sharp object at bay, the man grunted pushing harder, her strength was rapidly waning.

Caroline cried out as the pointed tip of the dagger slowly broke through the skin above her fast beating heart, just below her breast bone. her eyes shut, waiting for the impact of metal slicing through tissue.

It never came, instead she felt an impetus force.

Caroline's eyes flew open, looking over to her left, she was greeted by the horrible sight of the human man's throat being shredded, by a pair of inhumanly sharp canines, she flinched as his screams echoed off the forest trees then eventually died down with one last gurgle.

Once the man stopped moving, the wolf turned his attention to the pale girl next to him, trying to gauge her reaction.

She should feel terrified looking into the golden eyes of the beast who just ripped a human being to shreds, but she didn't, all she felt was gratitude. He saved her.

She was by no means a damsel in distress, she didn't expect a knight and shining armor to swoop in and rescue her. But the nieve little girl that was kept tight under lock and key. The one who still believed in fairy tales and happy endings, that girl... always hoped that somebody would save her, and he did, he saved her life. But her mind was a different story, she was far too damaged to be healed completely.

She was just another puppet after all.

And her master was just bidding his time before he decided wich string to pull next.

* * *

 **The next chapter will hopefully be up soon! Leave a comment and let me know if there is anything I need to work on.**

 **- _Dreams_... :)**


End file.
